


Waking Up

by zimakvet



Series: The Celebrity AU 'verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimakvet/pseuds/zimakvet
Summary: Regulus Black was not a morning person. Never had been, never would be. So when a voice saying something he can’t quite make out wakes him up, he makes a quiet noise of protest and tries to pull the blanket up to cover his face. His head is pounding, almost making him regret all that he had to drink last night and definitely not making him interested in getting out of bed quite this soon.





	Waking Up

Regulus Black was not a morning person. Never had been, never would be. So when a voice saying something he can’t quite make out wakes him up, he makes a quiet noise of protest and tries to pull the blanket up to cover his face. His head is pounding, almost making him regret all that he had to drink last night and definitely not making him interested in getting out of bed quite this soon.

There’s a shift of pressure on the bed and then a hand in his hair, followed by more speaking. It’s only then that he realizes that the speaking is supposed to be German, so badly pronounced he can barely make out what the person’s trying to say. 

“Geben,” he mumbles, reaching out for the telephone. Give. It’s too early in the morning for suffering through trying to find a common language, so the person in his bed was going to have to spend a little bit more effort on German this morning.

When the phone actually does wind up in his hand, he’s surprised that that actually worked the first time. He’d have to reward the non-German-speaker. 

The voice on the other end of the line, however, makes him cringe. “Ruhig,” he whines. Quiet. A request he’s more than relieved to hear followed, as the overly-peppy hotel worker launches into a spiel about their directory.

Too much effort. He whines again in response to their queries, putting a hand over his eyes to block out the light. “Frühstück für zwei. Vegan.” Breakfast for two. Vegan. Which he hoped would be enough of an instruction; given what he’d been paying for this hotel they should damn well figure it out. 

He held out the phone for the person again, curling back up under the blankets. That surely had to have been enough being useful for now, enough to justify going back to sleep for an hour. But then there were hands on him, moving him back toward the person in his bed. He whined at the disturbance, annoyed enough to finally bother opening his eyes.  
Blond hair and a megawatt smile looking down on him. “Good morning,” in an accent so American it almost jolted him out of the moment. 

“Gil,” he mumbled, curling up close to his chest. It occurred to him that he wasn’t wearing clothes, but that definitely wasn’t a problem he was interested in remedying right now. “You found me?”

Gilderoy laughed, a sound that made Reg want to freeze this moment forever. This could be dangerous, was already getting dangerous. “Course I found you. Would’ve been hard to miss you, in that-- could you call those clothes?”

Reg smiled against Gil’s chest, pulling at the blanket to block out the light again. “You didn’t seem to mind.” And yeah, the night was starting to come back to him a bit.  
A German girl, giving him a sharp warning he’d paid no attention to in his rush to do.. something. Embarrassing himself in two languages as he tried to switch back and forth, his English accent less sharp and posh with this much time not speaking the language. Pressing impossibly close against Gil in the backseat of a cab, trying to resist the urge to start tearing off clothing until they got back to the hotel.

But Gil kisses him on the head and he’s back in the present-- it doesn’t matter how they got here, they’re here now.


End file.
